This invention relates generally to crossbows and more specifically to compound crossbows having rotating members.
Crossbows are generally known in the art. It can be desirable to minimize the physical dimensions of a crossbow, provided that the crossbow delivers suitable firing, speed and longevity characteristics.
Traditionally, crossbows have been relatively wide because an archery bow is positioned across a stock. A width dimension of the crossbow can be related to the size of the bow portion of the crossbow. For example, a limb tip to limb tip dimension for non-compound crossbows, and an axle-to-axle dimension for compound crossbows can be related to the width of the crossbow.
There remains a need for novel crossbow designs that provide for smaller external crossbow dimensions while still delivering suitable performance characteristics.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.